Die Nanny
by Lorelei Lee
Summary: Achtung! Durchgekanlltes Crossover zwischen der TVSerie die Nanny und dem HarryPotterUniversum. Mit Severus Snape als Mister Sheffield, Remus Lupin als Nanny Fine und Lucius Malfoy als C. C. Babcock noch Fragen?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: „Die Nanny" und das Harry-Potter-Universum gehören uns nicht und wir machen auch kein Geld mit unserer durchgeknallten Phantasie oder dieser Fanfic.

AN: Dies war ein Projekt von verschiedenen Nanny und Severus Snape Fans. Leider hat sich kein Autor mehr für weitere Kapitel gemeldet. Wenn sich nun hier jemand angesprochen fühlt, darf er sich gerne bei mir melden. E-mail-Addy steht in meinem Profil.

**Die Nanny - Teil 1**

(von Lorelei Lee)

* * *

Er verkaufte Hochzeitskleider und war sehr möndan,  
doch sein Freund nahm sich 'nen andren und er musste geh'n.  
Da sass er nun, wusste nicht wohin ohne seinen Danny.  
Er fuhr nach London, stand vor Sevie's Tür  
um Shampoo zu verkaufen, doch er sah mehr in ihm.  
Er war süss, hatte Stil,  
das gefiel,  
und schon war er die Nanny!

Was für ein Glück für die Kinder im Haus,  
die neue Nanny brachte sie gross raus.  
Auch dem Hausherrn kommt er gelegen -  
Oh, Luc, pass auf!  
Für die Kinder ist er ein Segen -  
Sie blühen richtig auf.

Egal ob's stürmt oder schneit -  
er läuft in Hotpants rum und macht auf Twen.  
Dieser Mann ist nicht zu bremsen -  
Wir alle haben ihn gern!

* * *

Remus Lupin ging lustlos durch den Villenvorort von London. Wenn sein Ex-Freund Danny ihn nicht vor zwei Tagen rausgeworfen hätte, müsste er sich jetzt nicht die Füsse wundlaufen. Gut – er müsste sie sich auch nicht wundlaufen, wenn er andere Schuhe angezogen hätte... aber diese Lackschuhe sahen einfach fabelhaft aus und liessen seine Füsse so unglaublich schlank wirken.

Aber wie schon gesagt – das alles war Danny's Schuld. Anstatt des erhofften Verlobungsringes hatte er ihm die Kündigung als Verkäufer in „Danny's Brautmoden Boutique" überreicht und ihn rausgeschmissen. Remus fluchte leise. Der Blitz sollte Danny treffen. Nur deshalb hatte er wieder bei seinen Eltern einziehen müssen und nur deshalb klapperte er hier als Shampoo-Verkäufer die Villen ab.

Bis jetzt war er noch nicht sehr erfolgreich gewesen, obwohl er seine grauen Strähnen sorgfältig blondiert und sich in seine engsten schwarzen Hosen gezwängt hatte. Vielleicht war das schwarze Seidenhemd mit dem Leopardenmuster am Kragen etwas übertrieben, aber ihm gefiel es.

Seufzend klingelte er an der nächstbesten Tür und fing an, sein Sprüchlein herunter zu leiern, kaum, dass sich diese öffnete.

„Guten Tag, mein Name ist Remus Lupin und ich..."

„Sie kommen sicher wegen der Nanny-Stelle", unterbrach ihn die Frau, die ihm geöffnet hatte.

„Wegen der...", fing Remus verwirrt an, doch dann hatte er sich wieder im Griff. Alles war besser als dieses blöde Shampoo. Eine Nanny-Stelle in dieser schicken Villa wäre genau sein Fall. „Aber sicher doch, Schätzchen", erwiderte er unbekümmert. „Klar bin ich wegen der Nanny-Stelle hier."

„Mein Name ist Rita und ich bin die Hausdame. Treten Sie bitte näher, Mister Lupin."

Rita führte Remus durch die Eingangshalle in das grosse Wohnzimmer, wo er staunend stehen blieb. Gott! Diesen Job musste er einfach haben!

„Warten Sie bitte einen Augenblick...", begann Rita, doch sie wurde durch einen lautstarken Streit übertönt. Keine Sekunde später betrat ein blonder Junge den Raum, dicht gefolgt von einem schwarzhaarigen Mann, bei dessen Anblick sich Remus' Augen weiteten.

„Du wirst dich jetzt sofort bei deiner Schwester entschuldigen, junger Mann!" rief der Mann erbost.

„Fällt mir ja im Traum nicht ein", fauchte der blonde Junge zurück.

Ein kleines, rothaariges Mädchen folgte den beiden auf dem Fuss.

„Luna sitzt in ihrem Zimmer und will nicht wieder rauskommen", informierte sie die beiden Männer.

„Ein Glück!" rief der blonde Junge.

„Draco – ich warne dich!" rief der schwarzhaarige Mann.

In diesem Moment bemerkten sie Remus, der lächelnd mitten im Wohnzimmer stand und der Streit endete abrupt.

„Hallo?" lächelte Remus versuchsweise. „Was ist denn passiert?"

„Dad ist sauer auf Draco, weil er Luna Klebstoff in die Haarbürste geschmiert hat und jetzt...", plapperte das rothaarige Mädchen munter drauflos, bevor sie von dem Mann unterbrochen wurde.

„Danke, Ginny – das reicht jetzt", sagte der Mann streng und wandte sich dann an Remus. „Tut mir leid, dass Sie das mit ansehen mussten. Ich bin Severus Snape und Sie sind...?" Er hob abwartend eine Augenbraue.

„Oh – Sie sind Severus Snape?" stiess Remus begeistert hervor. „Der Musical-Produzent!"

Als Severus nickte, ging Remus auf ihn zu und schüttelte ihm die Hand. „Ich bin Remus Lupin und ich würde wahnsinnig gern Ihre Nanny werden... ähm... die Nanny Ihrer Kinder, natürlich. Und Klebstoff bekommt man mit heissem Wasser und etwas Shampoo sehr gut wieder raus. Ich habe zufällig genau das Richtige dabei", sprudelte Remus und zog eine grüne Flasche aus seinem Musterkoffer. „Ihnen könnte das auch nicht schaden...", ergänzte er mit einem raschen Blick auf Severus' fettige Haare.

„Naja – ich weiss nicht so recht...", antwortete Severus ausweichend. „Haben Sie denn Referenzen?"

„Oh... ich...", stammelte Remus und suchte verzweifelt nach einer Ausrede.

„Er ist der Einzige, der sich überhaupt gemeldet hat", flüsterte Rita ihrem Chef deutlich hörbar zu. „Alle anderen haben dankend verzichtet, als sie hörten, dass sie es auch mit Master Draco zu tun haben würden."

„Mein Ruf festigt sich", warf der blonde Junge selbstgefällig ein, den Remus nun als Draco identifizieren konnte.

„Er sieht nett aus, Daddy", wisperte nun Ginny, nachdem sie ihren Vater am Ärmel gezogen hatte. „Dürfen wir ihn behalten? Bitte!"

Severus musterte mit kritischem Gesichtausdruck Remus' Lackschuhe und Seidenhemd und wandte sich dann wieder an Rita.

„Er ist wirklich der Einzige?"

Rita nickte stumm und mit einem süffisanten Grinsen.

„Also schön", gab Severus schliesslich nach.

„Oh, danke, Mister Snape!" rief Remus begeistert aus. „Sie werden es nicht bereuen!"

**Ende von Teil 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Die Nanny – Teil 2**

(von Rabe)

Da sich - wie schon erwähnt – kein anderer um die Stelle der Nanny für Severus Snapes' Kinder bemüht hatte, entschloss sich der gut aussehende Hausherr, Remus Lupin eine Chance zu geben. Zur Probe sollte Remus ein bis zwei Wochen dableiben und sich um die Kinder kümmern.

Es war noch sehr früh am Morgen und die Familie Snape saß bereits beim Frühstück. Rita, die Hausdame, kümmerte sich gleichzeitig um die Speisen wie um die Familie. Sie machte einen etwas mürrischen Eindruck, woraus man schließen konnte, dass sie nicht wirklich zufrieden war mit ihrer Anstellung.

Draco ärgerte wie immer sämtliche Familienmitglieder. Heute hatte er es auf Luna – seine älteste Schwester und Lieblingsopfer – abgesehen und schleuderte ihr mit seinem Zauberstab frisches Obst ins Gesicht. Luna ärgerte sich schwarz und pfefferte das Obst zurück.

In diesem Augenblick betrat die neue Nanny in einem pinkfarbenem Morgenmantel und gelb glitzernden Pantoffeln das Frühstückszimmer.

„Guten Morgen", rief Remus gut gelaunt.

Erstaunt sahen alle auf. Der Anblick einer solchen morgendlichen Aufmachung ließ selbst Rita für einen Moment den Atem stocken. Draco ließ vor Überraschung seinen Zauberstab fallen und das Obst hüpfte wie Tennisbälle auf dem Tisch herum. Luna und Ginny warfen sich einen erstaunten Blick zu und Severus Snape betrachtete mit leicht geöffnetem Mund die neue sexy Nanny!

„S-s-setzen Sie sich doch, Mr. Lupin", stotterte Snape und wies mit seiner Hand auf den Platz neben ihm. Als sich Lupin mit den Hüften wackelnd zu seinem Platz begab, ließ Severus ihn nicht aus den Augen und bewunderte heimlich seine gute Figur!

„Und, Kinder?", rief Lupin, als ihm ein Teller Rührei von Rita in die Hände gedrückt wurde. „Was wollen wir heute unternehmen?"

„Heute ist Schule. Wollen Sie vielleicht mitkommen?" fragte Ginny ganz aufgeregt. Lupin konnte darauf nichts erwidern, weil Draco inzwischen mit Haferschleim nach seiner älteren Schwester warf.

„Hör auf!" rief diese wütend.

Und Severus Snape rief mit streng erhobener Augenbraue: „Draco!"

„Schätzchen", rief Lupin und blickte Draco kopfschüttelnd an, „Sei ein bisschen netter zu deiner Schwester!"

„Wieso?" fragte Draco höhnisch.

„Weil sie dir noch nützlich sein kann, wenn du dich in ein Mädchen verliebst…" erwiderte Lupin unbekümmert, während Snape sich verschluckte und ihm Rita halbherzig auf den Rücken klopfte.

„Klopf, klopf!" ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme. Rita verdrehte genervt die Augen als Lucius Malfoy hereinplatzte.

„Guten Morgen, Sev", rief er herablassend, „Oh…hallo Kinderchen! Ach, Sev, du wirst nicht erraten, was mir heute Morgen passiert ist! Eine alte schrullige Oma hat _mir_ doch tatsächlich das Taxi weg geschnappt!"

„Noch älter als _Sie_?" warf Rita spöttisch ein.

„Ach, das Dienstmädchen!" erwiderte Lucius Malfoy, genannt Luc.

Die Kinder sahen sich grinsend an und kicherten in ihr Müsli. Ginny hatte sich vor Lachen verschluckt und Luc sah sie entsetzt an: „Du hast aber einen fürchterlichen Husten, Binny!"

Freundlich drehte sich Lupin zu Luc und nahm einen neuen Gesprächsfaden auf: „Sie sind also der Geschäftspartner von unserem erfolgreichem Musical-Produzenten?"

„Erfolgreich? Ich hatte damals ‚Dogs' an Land gezogen, aber Severus fand dieses Stück lächerlich! Wie Sie wissen hat Sirius Black einen großen Erfolg damit gefeiert! Und Sie sind wohl die neue Nanny?" fügte Lucius herablassend dazu.

„Also Luc, ich muss doch sehr bitten! Dieses Stück ist aber auch lächerlich… Ich meine: _singende Hunde_! Noch schlechter ist das Stück ‚Hogwarts Express'…", ereiferte sich Severus Snape.

„Ebenfalls ein Erfolg für Sirius Black!" erklärte Rita und zwinkerte Lupin zu.

„…und überhaupt habe ich sehr erfolgreiche Stücke produziert!" fuhr Snape fort.

„Zum Beispiel?" fragte Lupin.

„Da wäre einmal…" murmelte Snape errötend, da ihm nichts einfiel.

„Mmmmhhhh…" machte Lupin.

„Und dann wäre da noch... ,"

„Ahhhh…"

„Ach und zu guter Letzt…"

„Oi…" machte Lupin.

Die Familie hatte endlich fertig gefrühstückt und die Kinder liefen in das obere Stockwerk um ihre Schulsachen zu holen. Rita räumte den Tisch ab und Lupin streckte sich genüsslich.

„Nun Severus", sagte Luc, „Gehen wir in dein Büro. Ach ja, Nanny Lupin, Sie kümmern sich jetzt wohl um die Kinder?"

Provozierend legte Lucius den Arm um Severus, denn er hatte wohl gespürt, dass Lupin ein Auge auf den Musical-Produzenten geworfen hatte.

„Da fällt mir ein", sagte Severus plötzlich, „Rita, bringen Sie doch bitte den Müll noch raus!"

Rita schnappte sich ohne zu Zögern eine große blaue Mülltüte, öffnete sie und winkte Lucius heran: „Los, springen Sie rein!"

**Ende von Teil 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Die Nanny – Teil 3**

(von Salia)

Während Rita und Luc sich weiter beharkten und der Hausherr sich in sein Büro zurückgezogen hatte, verdrückte sich Remus auf sein Zimmer.

Morgendliche Allround-Auffrischung war angesagt. Das von sanft grauen Strähnchen durchzogene Haar wurde - wie jeden Tag - im Ansatz nachgefärbt und anschließend so lange mit Haarspray bearbeitet, bis man sich wirklich nicht wundern musste, dass das Ozonloch immer größer wurde. Den flauschig pinkfarbenen Morgenmantel hatte er in ein paar sehr knappe Hot Pants und ein bauchfreies Top im Leopardenmuster sowie die gelben, glitzernden Pantoffeln in ein paar sehr fragwürdige Sandalen eingetauscht. Anschließend nur noch ein wenig Make-up, das jeden normalen Menschen zu Hammer und Meißel hätte greifen lassen, um es wieder zu entfernen und schon ging die frisch gebackene Nanny mit gekonntem Hüftschwung die Gänge des großen, Snape'schen Anwesens entlang, als verhaltenes Fluchen und leicht entnervtes Murren aus einem der Zimmer zu hören war.

Remus griff nach der Türklinke, drückte sie hinab und spähte in den geräumigen, mädchenhaft eingerichteten Raum.

Luna saß vor einem Spiegel, verwickelt in einen aussichtslosen Kampf, bewaffnet mit einer Haarbürste, gegen die langen Zottelhaare, die - wohl nach "behilflichem" Eingreifen ihres geliebten kleinen Bruders - sich jedes mal von neuem auf ihrem Kopf verknoteten und Strähnen sich in giftgrün, rosa oder neongelb einfärbten. Lupin öffnete die Tür ganz und klopfte mit den Knöcheln gegen den Türrahmen, Luna schaute auf. Er setzte ein bemitleidendes und überraschend überzeugend gespieltes Lächeln auf, da er sich sicher war, dass es nicht sonderlich hilfreich für seine mögliche Zukunft mit dem offenbar wohlhabenden Musical-Produzenten sein würde, wenn er in einen Lachkrampf verfallen würde.

"Kann ich dir helfen, Liebes..!" Er brachte den Satz zuende, als er schon bei ihr war und mit sanftem Griff ihre sich verkrampfenden Hände von dieser Apparatur, die sich wohl Bürste schimpfte, löste.

"So geht das doch niemals rechtzeitig raus.. komm ich helfe dir."

Severus lief gerade ins Foyer auf der Suche nach den Unterlagen für die Besetzung seines neuesten Stückes. Vor sich schimmerte Licht durch die große Glastür, neben sich führte die große, breite Wendeltreppe hinauf in die Schlafzimmer. Genervt mit den Augen rollend schob er den, sich mitten im Gang mit Rita beschimpfenden, Lucius aus dem Weg, der erst jetzt auf ihn aufmerksam wurde.

"Sev!", empörte sich dieser sogleich und heftete sich an die Fersen des Musical-Produzenten, "Ich weiß nicht, woher sich dein Personal die Freiheit nimmt, auf derartige Weise mit mir umzuspringen, aber ich verlange von dir, dass du solchem Treiben sofort Einhalt gebietest!"

Severus schenkte ihm kein Gehör, er war beschäftigt und lief wie von Poltergeistern verfolgt durch das Wohnzimmer und Foyer, durch die Küche, den schmalen Gang entlang auf der Suche nach den Unterlagen für die Besetzung.

"Sir! Wenn ich guten Grund zu solchen Äußerungen habe, was dann! Ich sage nur die Wahrheit!" mischte sich nun auch Rita ein, um sich zu rechtfertigen und lief hinter Luc her.

Severus hätte das ganze sicher für witzig befinden können, wenn er nicht immer noch verzweifelt und zunehmend hektischer werdend nach diesen Papieren gesucht hätte.

"Ruhe, ihr beiden!" herrschte er seine Verfolger an, die alle beide schon wieder den Mund geöffnet hatten, um erneutes Geplapper von sich zu geben. Abrupt stoppte er in seinem Umherwandern, blieb mitten im Foyer stehen, massierte sich entnervt die Schläfen und schloss die Augen. Dann blickte er Rita an.

"Rita, haben Sie meine..."

Doch noch bevor Severus seinen Satz beenden konnte, blieben ihm die Worte im Halse stecken.

Erst rannte Ginny die Treppe hinunter, streckte sich, gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange, nuschelte ein "Bye, Daddy" und lief, mit der Schultasche über der Schulter, aus dem Haus zum Schulbus hin, jedoch nicht ohne zuvor eine quietschbunte Lunchbox, von Rita in die Hand gedrückt zu bekommen -alles nichts ungewöhnliches.

Dann folgte Draco. Dieser rannte nicht, nein - er schritt majestätisch die große Wendeltreppe hinab und grinste sowohl schadenfroh, als auch höhnisch, hob kurz die Hand und rief Severus zu: "Bis später, Dad."

Auch er bekam von Rita das Essen in einer grün-silbern verzierten Lunchbox mit einer, sich äußerst gefährlich gebärdenden, Schlange darauf, in die Hand gedrückt - ebenfalls nichts außergewöhnliches.

Doch dann kam Luna die Treppe herab. Sie schien mehr zu taumeln, als zu gehen, da sie augenscheinlich befürchtete in den Schuhen, die sie im Moment trug - und die nach Severus' Meinung mit ihrem streichholzdünnen Absatz nicht gerade stabil wirkten - sich jeden Moment den Hals zu brechen.

Oder dieses Taumeln konnte auch daran liegen, dass sie ihre Beine in dem knallengen Minirock, den sie trug, kaum mehr als 3 Millimeter pro Schritt bewegen konnte.

Oder es lag einfach daran, dass das urplötzlich gelockte und hochtoupierte Haar, das offenbar von jeder Menge Haarspray und ein paar guten Haftzaubern hochgehalten wurde, ihr größtenteils die Sicht versperrte.

Natürlich fiel Severus unter all diesen, für ihn schockierenden, Entdeckungen nicht die fein säuberliche farbliche Abstimmung des bordeauxroten Tops mit dem paillettenbesetzten, rose-farbenen Minirock auf.

Lunas' pflege- und stylingmittel-gespicktes Haar glänzte im Licht der morgendlichen Sonne, die ihre Strahlen in regelrechten Fluten durch die großen Fenster schickte.

‚_Apropos glänzen'_, dachte sich Severus und fuhr sich fahrig durch die eigene schwarze Mähne, ‚_ich könnte meine Harre auch mal wieder waschen.'_

Mit einem mentalen Schlag wischte er diese Gedanken beiseite. Es gab weitaus wichtigeres zu tun. Wie zum Beispiel, Luna für dieses grässliche Erscheinungsbild zur Verantwortung zu ziehen. Sein mörderischer Blick traf ihre strahlend blauen Augen.

"Junges Fräulein! Was glaubst du eigentlich, was die Schule ist! Eine Manege für Clowns!", donnerte er mit gebieterischer Stimme los. "Du gehst jetzt _so-fort_ auf dein Zimmer und machst dieses .. dieses Zeug raus und ziehst dich zivilisiert und gemäß der Schulordnung an. Sofort! Verstanden!"

Remus war direkt hinter dem jungen Mädchen hinterhergestolpert – die Sandalen drückten entsetzlich aber sie liessen seine Füsse so ungemein schmal und zierlich wirken.

Ein sinnliches Prickeln lief ihm den Rücken hinab, ließ seine Nackenhärchen aufstellen und liess sein Herz ein wenig schneller klopfen. Die Behauptung, dieser Mann, den er seinen neuen Boss nennen konnte und der vor ihm stand, sei sexy, war die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts.

Ihm gefiel seine Arbeit an Luna sehr gut. Nur offenbar traf er damit nicht ganz den Geschmack des Hausherrn, was an dessem herrischen Tonfall eindeutig zu hören war.

Remus erwachte wie aus einer Trance, als das junge Mädchen vor ihm etwas zurückwich. Sofort war er hellwach, um die Nanny zu sein - die einzige Möglichkeit, um diesem atemberaubenden Wesen, das sich selbst Musical-Produzent nannte, näher zu kommen.

Mit einem waghalsigen Schritt über zwei große Stufen hinweg sprang er vor Luna und fuchtelte direkt vor ihrer Nase mit dem Zauberstab herum.

"Ich hatte dir doch gesagt, das ist zu viel, aber du wolltest ja nicht auf mich hören!", schnatterte er ihr zu. „Aber jetzt ist es schon zu spät – der Bus wartet nicht ewig auf dich."

Sie blickte vorwurfsvoll in Remus' Augen. Jaja, er war es gewesen, der mit "Noch ein bisschen hier" und "da noch etwas hin" das Kind so hergerichtet hatte. Aus dem Mundwinkel heraus nuschelte er:

"Nun geh schon. Ich regle das hier.." Er wedelte mit einem Stapel Papier, den er zum Abschirmen ihres Gesichtes als Schutz vor dem tonnenweise verwendeten Haarspray genommen hatte, ungeduldig und schon war das Mädchen freudestrahlend und erleichtert, dem bevorstehenden Konflikt aus dem Weg gegangen zu sein, aus dem Haus zum Bus gelaufen.

Remus schluckte. Aber so schlimm konnte es doch gar nicht gewesen sein, oder!

Er bemerkte, wie Lucius - offensichtlich zufrieden mit der jetzigen Situation - die Arme verschränkte und Rita ihn mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck musterte. Plötzlich kam ihm die Wüste Gobi noch wesentlich besser bewässert vor als sein eigener Mund.

Etwas betroffen, blickte er hinab zu Snape, der sich erneut leicht krampfhaft die Schläfen massierte und dann mit bebend beherrschter Stimme herauspresste.

"Egal. Darüber reden wir später noch." Severus schlug die Augen auf und dieses hinreißend funkelnde Schwarz zog Remus in seinen Bann und jagte ihm erneut einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken. "Es gibt Wichtigeres. Haben Sie irgendwo meine Unterlagen für die Rollenbesetzung meines neuesten Stückes gesehen!"

Remus warf eine schuldbewussten Blick auf die Papiere in seiner Hand, während er halblaut murmelnd darum bat, dass dies, was er nun in seiner einen Hand hielt, während er den Zauberstab immer noch erhoben mit der anderen umklammerte, nicht - um Himmels Willen NICHT - die gesuchten Blätter waren.

Ganz vorne auf der ersten Seite prangte in riesigen, fetten Buchstaben das Wort "Rollenbesetzung".

Severus' Blick folgte den entsetzen Augen seiner Nanny und auch er erkannte die Schrift auf der ersten Seite.

Da waren seine Unterlagen. In der Hand dieser Nanny, der wohl nicht mal ein Stück Brot eine halbe Stunde lang artgerecht beaufsichtigen konnte.

Die Seiten waren verklebt, verschmiert und triefend vor Haarspray.

"Mister Lupiiiiiiiiin!" dröhnte seine fast hysterische Stimme durch das riesige Anwesen.

Seit sicher drei Stunden, hatte sich Remus schon hinter seiner Zimmertür verbarrikadiert und hörte sich die Gardinenpredigt seines Bosses an.

Dieser rief ihm zum bestimmt zwanzigsten Mal durch das Stück Holz zu, er ,Lupin, solle den Kindern ein Vorbild sein und sie nicht so verunstalten und er solle sich auch wie eine vorbildliche Nanny verhalten und.. blablabla.

Kurzum: Severus war nicht gerade zufrieden, doch irgendwann hatte er sich, leise in seinen nicht vorhanden Bart grummelnd, in das Büro verzogen und für Remus war die Luft rein.

Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür einen Spalt und lugte hinaus. Dann schlich er den Gang entlang, die Treppe hinab und huschte in die Küche.

Total geschafft ließ er sich auf einen der einladend bequemen Küchenstühle sinken. Rita war nicht anwesend, aber eine große rote Teekanne stand auf dem Herd und silbriger Dunst stieg auf.

Remus fuhr sich durch die Haare und seufzte vernehmlich. Sein erster Tag hier und schon hatte er sich Ärger eingehandelt.

Wie sollte das nur enden!

Noch bevor er sich noch tiefer in ertränkendes Selbstmitleid stürzen konnte, schreckte ihn ein beharrliches Klopfen an das kleine Glasfenster, das in die Küchentür, welche hinaus in eine Gasse führte, eingelassen war, aus seinen Gedankengängen. Ein goldblonder Schopf wackelte davor.

Rasch blickte sich Remus einmal nach links und rechts um, bevor er aufsprang um dem vor der Türe wartenden Besuch zu öffnen. Nachdem dies geschehen war, betrat ein Mann, dessen Alter schwer zu schätzen war und dessen blonde Lockenpracht ihm locker auf die Schultern fiel, die Küche.

Kaum dass er auch nur einen Zentimeter in dem Raum stand begann er zu schnattern.

"Ach, Remy! Ich hab's von deiner Mutter gehört. Das ist ja Waaahhhhnsinn, dass du hier in dieser Villa leben kannst und das mit diesem tollen Produzenten. Oh, weißt du, ich würde auch gerne hier wohnen, ganz alleine mit einem gutaussehenden Typen. Wie zum Beispiel mit diesem Vincent Goyle. Erinnerst du dich noch! Der aus unserer Schulzeit!" plapperte Gilderoy fröhlich und absolut unbeirrt vor sich hin.

Remus verdrehte leicht die Augen. Gilderoy „Gil" Lockhart war zwar sein allerbester Freund, aber leider nicht besonders helle.

"Jahh... ich erinnere mich an Vincent Goyle, Gil. Aber..." Remus runzelte die Stirn ".. das war kein gutaussehender Typ. Der hatte Furunkel... überall im Gesicht. Pansy hatte mal erzählt, diese Ekzeme wären nicht nur im Gesicht gewes-.."

Doch noch bevor Remus den Satz beenden konnte, wedelte Gilderoy wie wild mit den, von schrecklich unpassendem Nagellack gequälten, Händen und ließ einen spitzen Schrei ertönen.

"Du meine Güte, Remy! Wie siehst du denn aus! Haben sie dir deine Schminksachen weggenommen! Du hast ja kaum was drauf, Kind!" mit diesen Worten betastete er mit zittrigen Fingerspitzen Remus' Wange.

Remus verdrehte leicht entnervt die Augen. Er hatte schon die hämischen Kommentare von Rita und Lucius entgegennehmen müssen.

"Nein, Gil" ,erwiderte er nun würdevoll und entfernte dabei die tatschende Hand. "Ich habe mich lediglich den höheren Kreisen zugewandt... hier ist es halt üblich so herumzulaufen. Weniger ist mehr, verstehst du!"

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich einmal um die eigene Achse, wobei ein anerkennendes "Ohhhhh" von Gil zu vernehmen war.

Remus hatte sich - nicht zuletzt um seinem neuen Boss zu gefallen – umgezogen und trug jetzt eine durchaus hüftbetonte Hose, die aus echtem Kunstlederimitat bestand, dazu halbhohe Cowboystiefel mit relativ flachem Absatz, ein nettes T-Shirt mit der Aufschrift "Still growing up" und zu guter letzt nur etwas Kajal, der seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen noch mehr glitzern zu lassen schien.

Gerade wollte er etwas sagen, als er ein Geräusch wahrnahm, was sich verdächtig danach anhörte, als würde jemand die Küche betreten wollen. Hektisch schob er den verwirrten Gil zur Tür.

"Äh.. du gehst jetzt besser, Gil. Ich ruf dich bei Gelegenheit mal an!" versprach Remus schnell, bevor er dem Blondgelockten die Hintertür vor der Nase zuschlug und hastig nach oben in sein Zimmer ging. Er wollte einer Begegnung mit Snape unbedingt aus dem Weg gehen. Nicht, dass dieser noch auf die Idee kam, erneut einen Grund zu finden, um sich erneut verbal auf ihn zu stürzen und ihn womöglich noch zu feuern.

Severus war an diesem Tag erst spät zu Bett gegangen und drehte sich von einer Seite auf die andere. Er hatte gute Lust, die neue Nanny zu feuern. Aber wer sollte sich sonst um die Kinder kümmern!

Seufzend schloss er die Augen. Vielleicht würde es ja doch noch besser werden.

**Ende Teil 3 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Die Nanny – Teil 4**

(von Lorelei Lee)

Remus Lupin sass nach dem Frühstück dezent nervös in der Küche, bis Rita – die gerade die Spülmaschine füllte – es nicht mehr länger aushielt.

„Mister Lupin – kann ich Ihnen irgendwie behilflich sein? Zum Beispiel dabei, die Hummeln in Ihrem Hintern zu fangen?"

Remus schreckte leicht ertappt auf, doch dann lächelte er. „Oh, ich warte nur auf Gil – wir wollen zusammen einkaufen gehen. Ich habe für die Party heute abend überhaupt nichts anzuziehen."

„Gil?" fragte Rita und musterte Remus neugierig.

„Mein bester und ältester Freund", erläuterte Remus entgegenkommend.

„Wie alt?" wollte Rita mit spöttischem Unterton wissen, doch Remus grinste nur.

„Nicht mal unter dem Cruciatus-Fluch würde ich mein wahres Alter preisgeben", erklärte er locker. „Unter uns – Gil ist ein bisschen lütütü, aber ab und zu hat er wirklich guten Geschmack, was Klamotten angeht und ich will Mister Snape heute abend bei der Party nicht durch unpassende Kleidung in Verlegenheit bringen." Auf Remus' Gesicht zeichnete sich ehrliche Besorgnis ab. „Ich glaube, er hat mir die Hotpants von neulich noch nicht ganz verziehen – aber wie sollte ich denn wissen, dass dieser komische Kerl, den er mitgebracht hat, bei meinem Anblick kein Geld mehr in Mister Snape's neues Musical stecken wollte." Remus hielt kurz inne und fuhr dann mit gerunzelter Stirn fort: „Aber in den Hintern gekniffen hat er mich trotzdem..."

„Wer! Severus!" schrie Lucius Malfoy schrill, der gerade die Küche betreten hatte und augenscheinlich nur Remus' letzte Worte gehört hatte.

„Nein – dieser komische Geldgeber von neulich", gab Remus reuig zu.

„Ex-Geldgeber... dank Ihnen, Nanny Lupin", erwiderte Lucius giftig, dann beäugte er abschätzig Remus' knallenge Jeans und sein grün-gelb gemustertes Hemd. „Und wie viele Autositzbezüge mussten für dieses Outfit ihr Leben lassen?"

Remus wollte gerade etwas erwidern, doch Rita war ihm zuvorgekommen. „Nicht halb so viele, wie für Ihre Perücke", sagte sie mit einem übertrieben sanften Tonfall, was ihr einen giftigen Blick von Lucius eintrug, der daraufhin die Küche wieder verließ.

„Der war gut", sagte Remus anerkennend.

„Oh, das war noch gar nichts", erwiderte Rita geschmeichelt.

Remus grinste, doch dann seufzte er. „Wenn Gil nicht bald kommt, muss ich alleine gehen."

„Warum haben Sie es eigentlich so eilig?" wollte Rita wissen. „Es ist noch nicht mal 12 Uhr und die Party ist erst heute Abend."

„Pfff", machte Remus. „Seit ich mir hier diesen _natürlichen Look_ angeeignet habe, muss ich klopfen, zupfen, pudern, gelen und brauche mindestens dreimal so lang um mein jugendliches Aussehen wieder herzustell... ähm... zu unterstreichen", beendete er den Satz, während Rita wissend lächelte. „Wie auch immer." Remus überging diesen kleinen Fauxpas mit einem Schulterzucken. „Wenn ich heute Abend um 8 Uhr halbwegs präsentabel aussehen soll, hätte ich vor zwei Tagen anfangen müssen und wenn Gil nicht bald..."

„Entschuldige die Verspätung, Remy", keuchte Gil, der in diesem Moment die Hintertür aufgerissen hatte. „Aber der Nagellack wollte und wollte nicht trocknen."

Severus Snape stand unruhig inmitten seiner eigenen Party. Es war ein Schnapsidee von Luc gewesen... obwohl – bei näherer Betrachtung lief es vielleicht doch gar nicht so schlecht. Die potentiellen Geldgeber amüsierten sich und weder von den Kindern noch von der Nanny war etwas zu sehen oder zu hören. Er erlaubte sich, sich etwas zu entspannen und dabei die knackige Rückseite eines jungen Mannes genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen, der sich gerade über das kalte Büffet beugte. Severus hielt die Lackleder-Jeans und das dunkelrote Seidenhemd zwar nicht wirklich für passend, doch wenn einer seiner Gäste darauf bestand, so _aufreizend_ gekleidet herumzulaufen, konnte er wohl schlecht etwas dagegen unternehmen. Etwas anderes wäre es gewesen, wenn...

„Mister Lupin!" stieß Severus gedämpft aus, als er erkannte, zu wem diese knackige Rückseite in den engen Lackhosen gehörte.

„Oh, Mister Snape", flötete Remus, als er seinen Arbeitgeber erkannte. „Eine fabelhafte Party – ich danke Ihnen vielmals, dass Sie mir durch Rita haben sagen lassen, dass ich auch kommen darf."

Severus kochte bei diesen Worten auf kleiner Flamme. „Rita?" flüsterte er drohend.

„Ja – warum haben Sie es mir eigentlich nicht selbst gesagt?" fragte Remus mit einem gekonnten Augenaufschlag, dem Severus nichts entgegenzusetzen hatte.

„Ähm... ich hatte etwas zuviel um die Ohren... wo sind eigentlich die Kinder?" lenkte er auf ein unverfänglicheres Thema ab.

„Die Kinder?" Remus wechselte kurz die Farbe. Oh Gott – die Kinder, für die er verantwortlich war... wo waren die nur? Glücklicherweise zupfte ihn in diesem Moment etwas am Ärmel und als er hinuntersah, blickte er in Ginny's schokoladenverschmiertes Gesicht.

„Der Pudding ist klasse, Remus. Den müssen Sie unbedingt auch probieren", sagte Ginny zufrieden.

„Ich glaube, ich muss dir zuerst das Gesicht waschen, du kleiner Dreckspatz", erwiderte Remus erleichtert, hob das kleine Mädchen hoch und platzierte sie auf seiner Hüfte um sie besser tragen zu können. „Bin gleich wieder da", sagte er mit einem Zwinkern zu Severus Snape und ging mit Ginny, die er immer noch trug, in Richtung Badezimmer.

„Müssen Sie beim Gehen so mit dem Hintern wackeln, Remus?" fragte Ginny nach einer Weile.

„Davon verstehst du noch nichts", rügte Remus sanft.

„Oh, doch – mir wird von dem Geschaukel nämlich schlecht", protestierte Ginny und Remus gab mit einem Seufzen seinen verführerischen Hüftschwung auf. Wenn er die Wahl hatte zwischen den Blicken seines Arbeitgebers und Flecken auf seinem neuen Seidenhemd, dann entschied er sich im Moment doch lieber für das Seidenhemd – wenn auch schweren Herzens.

**Ende von Teil 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **wie üblich… mir/uns nix – alles denen…

Tja – ich habe mich tatsächlich dazu durchgerungen hier mal wieder einen Teil anzufügen. Aber, wie schon gesagt, dies ist eine Gemeinschaftsarbeit! Wenn sich jemand berufen fühlt, einen Teil beizusteuern, nur keine falsche Scheu! Meldet euch bei mir! E-mail-Addy ist in meinem Profil hinterlegt.

Nun zu den Fragen… was die Kinder angeht… wir denken uns jetzt einfach mal, dass es mit ein bisschen Magie kein Problem für Männer ist Kinder zu kriegen.

Und natürlich trägt Remus keine Mini-Röcke! Er ist trotz allem noch ein Mann! Aber die Outfits, die wir uns gedacht haben, sind dennoch ziemlich Fran-like… knalleng, superkurz und mit schrillen Farben…

Dann noch heißen Dank für alle, die diese abgedrehte Mischung gelesen und gereviewt haben!

* * *

**Die Nanny – Teil 5 (von Lorelei Lee)**

Die Party nahm ihren weiteren Verlauf und wurde für Severus Snape zu einem vollen Erfolg.

Die Kinder benahmen sich – zu Remus' Glück – sehr wohlerzogen und fanden großen Anklang.

„Ich kann nicht umhin, mich bei Ihnen zu bedanken, Mister Lupin", sagte Severus mit einem milden Lächeln, das Remus die Augen aufreißen ließ. „Es war wohl doch keine so schlechte Idee von Rit… äh, von mir, die Kinder… und auch Sie… meinen Gästen vorzustellen."

„Oh… ich… immer wieder gern, Mister Snape", hauchte Remus von dem unerwarteten Lob völlig überwältigt.

„Allerdings…", fuhr Severus fort und senkte seine Stimme zu einem Flüstern, „allerdings würde ich es begrüßen, wenn Sie sich das nächste Mal etwas weniger… äh… auffallend kleiden würden."

„Das nennen Sie auffallend?" fragte Remus leicht beleidigt zurück. „Dann haben Sie noch nicht mein…" dann unterbrach er sich selbst. „Wieso? Hat sich jemand beschwert?"

Severus fuhr sich mit einem Finger in seinen Kragen, der ihm plötzlich viel zu eng zu sein schien. „Im Gegenteil… ich… äh… Wo sind eigentlich die Kinder?" rettete er sich zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend auf sicheres Gelände.

Remus rollte mit den Augen. „Ginny habe ich ins Bett gebracht – Draco zeigt dahinten Kartenkunststückchen und Luna… ach ja – Luna zeigt einem der Musiker wo das Badezimmer ist." Höchst befriedigt über seine Nanny-Qualitäten kreuzte Remus die Arme vor seiner Brust.

„Ja, ich weiß. Ich habe sie vor einer halben Stunde gesehen, wie sie… Warum zeigt meine Tochter einem Musiker eine halbe Stunde lang, wo das Badezimmer ist!" fuhr Severus seine Nanny an und rannte in Richtung Badezimmer.

„Das ist bestimmt alles ganz harmlos…", versuchte Remus zu retten, was zu retten war und rannte ihm nach, was mit seinen engen Schuhen alles andere als einfach war.

**OoooOoooO**

Remus kam gerade noch zurecht um zu sehen, wie Severus die Badezimmertür aufriss und Luna von einem jungen Mann wegzerrte.

„So – sicher ganz harmlos! Was, Mister Lupin! Stehen Sie nicht einfach nur so rum! Haben Sie dazu überhaupt nichts zu sagen?"

„Doch", keuchte Remus leicht außer Atem. „Schätzchen", wandte er sich an Luna, die erschreckt zwischen Nanny und Vater hin und her sah. „Ich muss dir dringend eine andere Kuß-Technik zeigen – eine, bei der du deinen Lippenstift nicht so furchtbar verschmierst."

Luna und der junge Mann wischten sich hektisch über die Lippen und Severus explodierte.

„Mister Lupin! Bevor Sie in dieses Haus gekommen sind, hat es so etwas nicht gegeben! Betrachten Sie sich hiermit als gekündigt!"

**OoooOoooO**

Remus Lupin schlurfte mit hängenden Schultern und seinem Gepäck in die Wohnung seiner Eltern.

„Hi, Ma."

„Remus? Was tust du denn hier?" fragte das Portrait einer fetten Dame erstaunt zurück. „Solltest du nicht bei dieser schicken Party von deinem Boss die Kinder hüten?"

„Er hat mich rausgeschmissen…", seufzte Remus und ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen.

„Was!" kreischte seine Mutter und rannte durch mehrere Bilder in ein anderes Zimmer. „Voldie! Hast du das gehört? Unser Sohn hat schon wieder einen Job in den Sand gesetzt! Oy – so wirst du nie heiraten!" lamentierte sie und tauchte in einem Bild an der Wand neben dem Sofa auf.

„Heiraten? Was hat denn das damit zu tun?" fragte Remus niedergeschlagen.

Seine Mutter rollte mit den Augen. „Die Begriffsstutzigkeit hast du sicher von deinem Vater geerbt. Wie läufst du überhaupt rum?"

„Wieso?" Remus sah ratlos an sich herunter. Er trug immer noch seine Party-Klamotten. Die Lacklederhose und das rote Seidenhemd.

„Zugeknöpft bis obenhin! Kein Wunder hat er dich rausgeschmissen! Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass man immer etwas Butter bei die Fische geben muss!"

„Ma!"

**OoooOoooO**

„Ich hasse dich!" schrie Luna ihren Vater an, rannte die Treppe hoch und schmiss wütend ihre Tür zu.

„Weißt du, Dad, da muss ich der Bohnenstange ausnahmsweise Recht geben", sagte Draco. „Remus war das einzige Kindermädchen, das mit mir fertig geworden ist. Es war nicht besonders klug, ihn zu entlassen." Dann ging auch er die Treppe hoch und schlug seine Tür zu.

Im gleichen Moment fing oben in ihrem Zimmer Ginny an zu weinen.

„Remus? Ich habe schlecht geträumt! Warum ist es hier so laut?"

„Wir haben eine Unmenge neuer Geldgeber durch diese Party aufgetan", jubelte Lucius. „Und ich glaube fast, wir haben einiges davon Nanny Lupin's Lacklederhintern zu verdanken."

„Rita…" flehte Severus seine Hausdame an.

„Oh, nein, Sir… diese Suppe haben Sie sich ganz alleine eingebrockt", wehrte Rita energisch ab.

**OoooOoooO**

Mittlerweile hatte Remus sein Party-Outfit mit einem schwarz-blau gemusterten Hemd und einer blauen Leggins vertauscht und badete seine schmerzenden Füße in einer Wanne mit kaltem Wasser, während er sich anhörte, wie ihm seiner Mutter zwischen zwei Schokoriegeln Vorwürfe machte.

Das Klopfen an der Wohnungstür war eine willkommene Unterbrechung. Remus stand auf, öffnete die Tür und traute seinen Augen nicht. Vor ihm stand Severus Snape – sein Boss… oder besser gesagt: Ex-Boss.

„Mister Snape?" Remus war sprachlos.

„Ist das der Kerl, der meinen Sohn einfach vor die Tür gesetzt hat?" fuhr Remus' Mutter dazwischen. „Voldie! Wir haben Besuch!"

„Ma – verschwinde…", fauchte Remus aus einem Mundwinkel heraus.

„Mach wenigstens den obersten Knopf auf – sonst wird das wieder nichts!" fauchte seine Mutter zurück.

„Ma!" gab Remus drohend zurück.

„Schon gut", erwiderte seine Mutter beleidigt und rauschte durch die Portraits davon.

„Entschuldigung, Mister Snape… das war meine Mutter…", erklärte Remus mit gezwungenem Lächeln. „Wollen Sie die Handtücher zurück, die ich aus Versehen mit eingepackt habe? Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Sie überhaupt merken, dass die fehlen…"

„Nein, ich wollte Sie zurück…", fing Severus an. „Moment – was für Handtücher?" Er blickte irritiert auf Remus.

„Ich hab' bloß Spaß gemacht!" bemerkte Remus hastig und fragte dann mit einem gekonnten Augenaufschlag: „Sie wollen mich also zurück? Habe ich das richtig gehört?"

„Ja…", gab Severus verlegen zu. „Die Kinder und auch ich… äh, Rita… haben sich schon so an Sie gewöhnt und…"

„Ich habe Sie auch vermisst, Mister Snape", lächelte Remus.

„Aber das habe ich doch gar nicht gesagt!"

„Tatsächlich nicht?" fragte Remus schmeichelnd.

„Ganz sicher nicht!" wehrte Severus ab.

„Schade…", seufzte Remus.

_+ Fortsetzung folgt (vielleicht irgendwann mal) +_


End file.
